When Love and Courage Unight
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS, This is a Christmas present to a very good friend of mine Logan, and as alway it is Taiora. So enjoy and I wish you all a happy, and joyful Christmas. God Bless you all.


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Digimon. Thankyou  
Authors note: Ok this story has a slight sex sceane but I will let you know when it starts and ends so if you want to skip over it you can. but otherwise its mostly fluff and has a bit of drama between Sora and her mom other wise its fluff and mush.   
Oh by the way this is dedicated to the author and my good friend Logan. Merry Christmas XOXOXO   
I luv U.   
When Love and Courage Unite  
by Cat Girl  
  
Tai stood up walked down the isle and shook the hands of his elders as he recieved his diploma. Outside he kept a calm, content, gesture upon his face, but inside he was doing back flips. He was finally free. High school was a thing of the past now; it was now time to move on to bigger and better things. Yes, inside he was jumping for joy, doing cart wheels, and sacredly doing his victory dance, but beneath all the happiness he was feeling, he couln't help but be nervous. Soon all the joy wore off of him and as soon as his sights were set on his girl friend Sora, he was shaking in his boots.   
Sora and Tai had been going out for the past three years. They both new eachother better than any one else, and there bond with eachother was something that could be unmatched by any soul who dared to toy with it. They were soulmates, bondmates, eachothers golden thread. There were several cliches that could decribe them, but no saying could now decribe the nervousness that Tai felt as he stared at Sora from a distance. Bravely he took a deep breath, and walked over to her.   
"Hey, sweetie" he said  
"Hi Tai" she replide hugging him   
"Um, I have some thing to ask you" he said  
"okay"  
"Um, well you know weve been going out for a long time and you know that I love you and I could never live without you"  
"yes, but where are you going with this  
"Do you really love me?"  
"Tai, you know I do I care for you more than any thing. If I saw you the way Mimi sees Brad Pitt, I'd give up every thing I had just to look into your eyes and say that I loved you. And I mean that. From the bottom of my heart itself I do." she said  
"Then, lets get married"   
Sora looked at him in amazement "Are you serious ?" she asked  
"Of course Iam, were 18, were leagaly adults. The only people stopping us are ourselves." he said  
"Then lets do it, Tai. Weve always been married in our hearts, and now lets get married for real"  
Tai swept her up in his arms into a deep kiss. He didn't really care that there were other people walking around them. To them it was as if the whole world was empty and left just for them.   
"I'm so happy" she said after pulling away. "I'd marry you in a second you know"  
"Then I have another suggestion." he said   
"Oh yeah. whats that ?''  
"Lets alope"  
"do you mean that"  
"Yes, I'm serious. Sora what we have isn't puppy love. Its something real, some thing stronger, some thing that no one should take for grantite, especially not us."  
"Well to be perfectly honest with you, I've always found it very dashing and romantic for to people to run off and get married, So lets do it."  
"Great."  
Tai took Sora's hand and ran to the car. Izzy, Matt, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari and every one else was comeing up to find them. when they saw the love birds run off into Tai's car.  
"Hey, wait up where are you going ?" Joe yelled after them  
"Were getting married" Sora yelled back as she jumped into the car.   
"Well wait up," Matt said   
Joe, Mimi, T.K. Kari and Davis all got in to Joe's car while, Matt, Cody, Izzy, Yolie, and Ken got into Matt's car and zoomed after the love struck couple.  
Tai's black jeep zoomed down the highway at illeagal speeds. Sora had grown used to Tai's reckless driving and considered it normal. They had decided to go to a little wedding chapel outside of town near Nagano. Tai was so at ease at that moment. Every thing in the world just seemed so perfect. He suddenly remembered that the others were following them and at the rate that he was going they would never catch up. Tai and Sora had talked about marriage before, and had promised that one day they would get married. They just hadn't decided when to do so. Sora thought that she would let Tai come to her when he thought the time was right. Tai decided to to wait until Sora was absolutly positive that they wanted to do it. They both now knew that the time was right. More right than it ever was and more right than it ever will be.  
"Tai ?''  
"Yeah"   
"Do you remeber when we were about 6 or 7 and you said that you were gonna marry me when we were grown ups ?"  
"Actually yes, I think I do recall that particular event in our history"  
FLASHBACK  
Chibi Tai and Sora, ran through the park chasing a soccer ball, each of them both hoped that they would be the one to catch and win the greatest game of their tiny lives. Well the greatest game this week. Both Tai and Sora loved to chase their soccer ball all over the park and whoever caught up with it got to have the other persons candy. It was a common game that they often played and useally it would end up in a tie. That particular day they were chasing the ball near the pond which was on the other side of the park from the soccer feild. Tai was getting closer to the ball every second and before he knew it, he had dribbled the ball right into the pond.  
"Oh great Tai now look what you've done" Sora whined   
"Don't worry Sora I'll get it out. I hope" he said  
Tai picked up a stick of the ground, and began to poke at the ball hopeing it would come closer ro shore. Insted it drifted over to the dock. They both ran on to it and Tai finally got the ball out of the water.  
"See I told you I'd get it out." he said  
Sora blushed a bit.  
They sat there for awhile there attention soon drifted to a pair of young lovers on the other side of the dock makeing out.  
"Thats gross! " Tai exclaime  
"I don't really see any thing special about mushing your mouths together." Sora said  
"but there must be a reason people do it"  
''mabey they like it. I don't know I've never kissed any one before. Have you?''  
''No, would you like to try it ? You know just to see if theres any thing special about it"  
"Ok, couldn't hurt" she said  
They both faced each other and leaned forward untill their lips touched. As soon as they touched they let go.   
"well ?" he asked   
"Well what"   
"Well was there any thing special about it to you ?"  
"um not really"  
"Its strange. I thought only married people could kiss."  
"I've seen people who arn't married kiss lots of times"  
"You know what Sora, someday I want to marry you"  
"I'd like to marry you too Tai"  
END FLASHBACK  
"That was also the first time we ever kissed" she said  
"and definitly not the last" he added  
A few minutes later they pulled int o the drive way of the wedding chappel. They both went in smileing and holding hands. It took a few minutes but they payed what they had to and started planning what theme they wanted.  
"Will there be any guests ?'' the coordinator asked  
"Well...." Tai began  
"10" a voice shouted.   
Joe suddenly came into veiw panting like a dog with the others behind him.  
"10 guests." he repeted out of breath  
Tai and Sora nodded and the cerimony began. They decided to go with the traditional theme since the disco theme cost 18 bucks more with the disco ball.   
  
"Do you Taichi Kamyia take Sora Takenouchi to be your lothaly wedded wife, for better or for worst, for sickness or in helth, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"  
"I do" he said  
"And do you Sora Takenouchi take Tachi Kamyia to be your lothaly wedded husband, for better or for worst, for sickness or in helth, for richer or poorer, till death do you part?"  
"I do"  
'' Then by the power vested in me by the Wedding Chapel of Nagano(no such place, that I know of) I know pronouce you husband and wife, you may seal your vows with a kiss. "  
*makes you want to cry dosent it*  
Tai was a bit dazed for a moment. He couldn't belive it Sora and him were married, They were going to have a life together, have children, raised up lives together. It took a moment for this to go through his system, but as soon as it did he looked at Sora, picked her up and carried her out of the chappel. Mimi, Yolie, and Kari were all crying like crazy which ment that Joe, Izzy, and T.K. got to comfort them all Matt, Cody, Davis and Ken congradulated the newly weds as they headed to wards the car.   
Tai and Sora decided to go to a club near there and have a little reception. All the guys took turns dancing with Sora, and Matt convinced the manager there to let him play their wedding song. They danced to Matts solo version This I Promise you by N'Sync *My favorite love song* after that Sora threw a bouquet of roses that Tai collected from the tables when people wernt looking. Kari caught it, then ran over to T.K. and kissed him. It was mid night when they decided it was to late to keep on partying so most of them went home. Tai and Sora decided to go to a hotel and spend the night there.  
Tai rented just a small room for them, but Sora didn't seem to mind it the least.   
"Well were finally here."  
"Yeah, Oh God Sora I love you so much. I'm so happy that we did it." Tai said  
"Me too. Nomatter what my mom says I swear I will never regret marrying you" she replied  
"Thats one thing we havent though of how are we going to tell our parents ?" he asked  
"I don't know, but lets cross that briodge when we come to it. For now I just want to think of you" she said  
*LEMON STARTS NOW* *HI EXCUSE ME AUTHOR INTERUPTING HERE. Well I just re-read my lemon sceane and I didn't know I had such a dirty mind so I'm milding it a bit persay. So contiue reading*   
They have sex.  
*LEMON ENDS* Sorry no lemon for you horny toads  
"Oh god Tai I love you so much" Sora said  
"I love you too'' he said ''Sora I was thinking. How about we take a trip up to my grandparents old cabin and stay there till the dorms over at the university open.''  
''Ok, it can sorta be like our honey moon.'' she said  
"Good now go to sleeep, you seem worn out." he said  
"Well after that blissful experience who wouldn't be." she replied  
They soon drifted off to sleep, but woke up again about 4 hours later and decided to head back into Odiba before the sun rose. When the arrived at Sora's apartment they were still tired, so they decided to sleep there. Sora quietly opened the door to her place and led Tai in, luckily her mother was not awake. They both went into Sora's room, climbed into bed and fell asleep in each others arms.  
Delores Takenouchi had always respecdted her daughters privacy and never intuded on her, but today was strange. Sora never slept pass 11:00am. She was useally up by 8:00 or 9:00 on days where she didn't have school, but Ms. Takenouchi couldn't seem to figure out why she was sleeping so late.   
"Mabey she's sick." she said to herself "If she is then I need to go in."   
She continued to pace up and down the hall. Suddenly she heard moning from inside her daughters room.  
"Thats it I'm going in'' she thought and opened the door as quietly as she could. She could not see Sora any where. Her view of her daughter on the bed was blocked by Tai's body. Delores looked again to make sure her eyes wern't tricking her, but sure enough she saw her daughter in bed in Tai's arms. She didn't know how to react, so she grabbed Sora's tennis racket and began to hit Tai with the blunt end of it.  
''GET OUT OF HER BED NOW." she screamed  
Tai and Sora jumped up from the bed.  
"Mother stop, it isn't what you think it is." Sora said  
"Sora, have you lost your mind. You are in bed with your shirtless boy friend and you say its not what I think."   
"Please Ms. T just let us explain and you will feel a whole lot better I promise." Tai said   
Ms. Takenouchi didn't let him explain at all. She was furious. She raised her hand to slap Sora across her face, but Sora blocked it with her left hand. Delores stared at her daughters left hand, and foucused in on a gold diamond ring that Tai had given her  
''You didn't" she said  
"We did." Sora replied "We got married"  
"Why on earth would you do such a stupid thing?" she asked  
"Stupid ?, Mother the only thing that is stupid around here is the way your acting. Tai and I love each other more than any thing, and nothing you say can drive us apart." Sora said  
"Sora, your too young to get married." she said  
"Mom, Tai and I have been married in our hearts for years. We have been in love since the day we met. How can you say I'm too young." Sora asked  
"Fine, you can be married to him, you can live in a trailor in the swamp for all I care, you obveously don't care what happens, but he is not allowed in my house, and while you live under my roof you will live by my rules." She yelled  
"Well then I guess I won't live here then" Sora said  
"Fine, just don't come crying to me when he leaves you and your 5 year old daughter for some other woman, then gets himself killed in a car wreck." she said  
"Well if you see Tai the way you see dad then you obveously don't know me at all." Sora snapped and left the room with Tai behind her.  
"Mabey we should have slept at my place" Tai thought  
Sora grabbed her suitcases and packed up all of her things   
"Come on Tai, lets go." she said  
When they arrived at Tai's apartment his parents and Kari were all gone. He quickly went into his room packed up all his things, left a note on the fridge, and loaded all his stuff in the jeep.   
The cabin was in the mountians, and was mostly used as a ski lodge. However, winter had passed and skiing would be difficult due to large amount of flowers. The trees were thick and green, not bare like Tai was used to them being. Sora was absolutly silent; a glint of anger stilll dwelled in her eyes as she stared out the window of the jeep.  
"Sora, whats wrong? I can't stand to see you like this" he said  
"Why does my mom have to be so disagreeable, I mean she has known how weve felt about eachother since we first hooked up and now all of a sudden were married and she surprised." she said  
"I guess you have a point. Kari once told me that we acted more like parents to her than mine do" he said  
"We do ?''   
"Yeah, I guess, but my point is that you know your mother loves you and sooner or later she will accept us and I will once again be able to step foot in your house." he said  
"I sure hope so, but I can't help but be angry." she replied  
"If it makes you feel any better I'm mad too." he said  
Sora smiled a bit and said "Have I told you just how much I love you lately?"  
"Only about ten million times last night." he said  
Mrs. Kamyia *not Sora* walked into the apartment with her arms full of groceries. After putting them away her eyes wandered upon a note stuck to the refrigirator.   
Dear Mom,  
Don't really know how to say this but Sora and I aloped last night  
we have gone to grandma's old cabin for the rest of the summer till   
the dorms open up. So don't worry about us we'll be fine. I will call  
you soon.  
ja,Tai  
She read the note over once more with her jaw drooping to her breast. She picked up the phone and dialed Ms. Takenouchi's number.   
"Hello, Delores. Are you okay."  
"Oh I'll be fine. I think."  
"I found a note from Tai and Sora saying that they've left. I assume thats whats got you so upset."  
"That and a couple other things. I walk into Sora's room today to find her in your son's arms, and I totally freaked. I started hitting him with a tennis racket, I honestly didn't know what else to do."  
"A tennis racket ?''  
"Well I didn't know that they were married then, and when I did find out I really fliped."  
"Its strange if you think about it, one minute there our little babies playing in a sand box the next they run off and get married." Mrs. K said starting to cry.  
Ms. T started crying to and thats how they stayed for over half an hour. During this time Kari and T.K. came in to find a grown woman crying on the phone with another grown woman crying. It was a little funny if you think about it, but mostley weird.   
The cabin was beatiful just like it had always been. It's exterior was made of a hard oak, which gave it a colonial charm, but inside it was luxurious with modern day appliencies, electricity, and about 5 bed rooms. Both Tai and Sora had come here as children together during the winter and summer. They headed up the stairs that led to the porch. Once there they opened the door, and as soon as they stepped through the door the lights flickered on and in the cabin stood there friends and familes. Tai and Sora were a bit confused. Sora tried to look happy, but her face bascicly said "I drive 124 miles to get away from you people and you follow us here." Tai's said "I don't care what happens, even if there is a flood or some thing, but they are leaving by 5:00." Now of course thats what they said inside, but in reality they said "Hi great to have you here, this is such a surpirise, were not worthy, etc. etc." even though they didn't really mean it.   
Both Ms. T and Mrs.K came up to the newly wed couple  
"You know honey if you take Interstate 10 it gets ya here about an hour earlier"  
"I'll remeber that Mom." Tai said  
"Sora, I'm sorry about how I reatcted this morning, and I'm happy for you and Tai. So you two have my blessing on this and young man, you take care of Sora she's very precious to me." Ms. T said  
"You don't have to tell me twice. She's the most preicious person to me and I would never hurt her." Tai said.   
"Thanks Mama, This was the best decition I could ever make.'' Sora said.  
After a few more huggs and kisses, food, dancing etc. every one finially left Tai and Sora had the entire cabin to themselves.   
"So every one is gone and we are alone. What do you think we should do ?" Sora asked in a playful manner  
''Well I heard that they turned the mattrisess. Do you want to go make sure this side works properly." he asked in an equaling playful tone.   
"Sure, that will also give me a chance to model my new nightie for you" she replied. They teased eachother around awile more before going upstairs.   
SLIGHT LEMON SCEANE  
They went upstairs stripped, played around yaddy yadda, made some connection, bounced around, yaddy yadda, went to sleep.  
SLIGHT LEMON SCEANE ENDS  
*That was more like a tangy lime I guess but hey we all know what happens*  
  



End file.
